Kingdom Hearts For Dummies:The Aftermath
by TheMasterLink
Summary: After Sora dies Kari and Riku meet a guy named Haru that will help them raise sora from the dead. Why? To destroy the author. Please R & R. I guarrentee you will like it. Please read though Kingdom Hearts For Dummies:Remix though first.
1. I

Riku looked up at Haru. They had just met a month ago and already were friends. You see after Sora had died the author was destroying everyones hearts...and killing loved ones. Riku looked over at Kari next. She had come along too...But they would not stop the war. Only Sora could...They were standing in the graveyard of traverse town where Soras grave was. They were going to try to raise him from the dead. Just as he was when he died. Smart enough to destroy the author.

Harus story was a bit different. He lived on the east coast of hollow bastion. That world was also destroyed. Haru luckily was in traverse town when he heard about it. Then soon he met Riku and Kari. They had lived in traverse town for awhile trying many plans to breech the authors base on a new plant called Korojain. All plans failed. So the last resort was to raise sora from the dead.

Riku:Do you really think this will work?  
Kari:It has to.

Haru:Yeah otherwise this universe is doomed.

Riku:Well ummm...say the magic words I guess.

Haru:_Spirts kind as the wind please save this world from sin.Destroy the evil raise the good..._

Riku:Go on...

Haru:_Raise Sora from the dead bring him back to life again!_

Everyone watched as Soras grave moved shaking wildly. Soon a beam shot from the ground blinding everyone with light.Finnaly the light faded and there stood Sora.

Sora:Uhhhhh...Why am I alive?  
Riku:Hey it worked! We raised you from the dead!

Sora:Yeah...Well whatd you do that for? And whos that guy?  
Haru:Im Haru and we need you to help us defeat the author.

Sora:I couldnt beat him the first time how do you expect me to do it this time?

Kari:Look...We tryed and you are the only one to do it!

Riku:With the keyblade of course.

Sora:Ummm...About that-

Kari:No time comon! To the gummi ship!

Sora:But-But-But-

Riku:Tell us on the way there Sora. It can wait.

Sora:No it cant!  
Haru:Riku, Kari I guess we should listen to him.

Sora:It disapearred when I died! The author has it now!

Riku:What?  
Kari:Then what do we do?  
Haru:Maybe we should...I got nothing.

Sora: TT  
Riku:Well now we're a group of 4. Maybe we can beat him now.

Sora:Fat chance. He has the keyblade.

Haru:Oh yeah and guess who else is coming.

Riku:Oh yeah Leons coming. That makes us...5!  
Sora:Where is Leon?  
Riku:I dont know.

Kari:He said hed meet us at the authors base.

Sora:Well lets go then!

So they got on the gummi ship and blasted off unaware that the author was planning something.

Author:Hmmm...So they're coming for me? DESTROY THEM!  
Minion 1:Ok sir.

Author: Send out the walruses!  
Minion 2:Sir...Why the walruses?  
Author:Do not question evvvilll...

Minion 1:I hate this place.

Author:SILENCE!

Soon though Sora, Riku, Kari, and Haru had arrived with Leon waiting at the front gates.

Leon:Hey I see you got the raise the dead spell to work.

Sora:Im alive!

Leon:I see that...

Kari:Okay so we're gonna barge in and destroy the author?  
Haru:Thats how the plan said to do it.

Riku:But it was drawn with crayons...

Haru:Crayons are fun...Now lets go!

Sora:One thing.

Haru:What?  
Sora:Are bullets painful?  
Haru:Yeah why?  
Sora:A minion is firing at Riku.

Riku:HOLY CRAP!  
Sora:Kidding. Lets go inside.

Riku:Sora I see you still are very smart...smart enough to outsmart even me...

Sora:You bet!  
Riku: TT  
Leon:Just go inside! Sora, Haru take the lower base part. Me, Riku, and Kari will take the roof.

Riku:Yayyy!

Leon:Shut up.

So they followed the plan and got they're butts kicked.

Sora:So the plan was crap...

Leon:Shup up.

Riku:Ummmm...Maybe we should get a bigger group.

Leon:K.

So they went into the gummi ship and soon were flying off in search of party members.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. II

Soon Sora, Haru, Riku, and Kari were in Traverse Town with a little stand that said: "The signups to destroy the author." No one though came. Untill...Sora put up another sign that said: "We pay you 24847642650 dollors a century. And soon enough a big line formed.

Sora:Okay next!  
Shadow:I am Shadow teh hedgehog...FEAR ME!  
Sora:No...Next!  
Ness:Im copyrighted!  
Sora:Next!  
Spyro:Im a dragon that shoots flames out my mouth.

Sora:How many game you have?  
Spyro:7.

Sora:You're in.

Spyro:Fo Shizzle!  
Sora:Next!  
Ansem:I have no job...

Sora:Next!  
Pac-Man:GET IN MY BELLAH!  
Sora:...You're in.

Pac-Man:GET IN MY BELLAH!

Sora:Later...Next!

Dante:Im here for the cash!  
Sora:What weapon do you have?  
Dante:Umm...I forgot?  
Sora:Hmmmmmmmm...NEXT!  
Kitty:Mew!  
Sora:NEXT!  
Kitty:MEW!  
Sora:NEXXTT!  
Kitty:ahem...MEW!

Sora:Yeah...NEXT!  
Doggie:Woof!  
Sora:And they had to make nintendodogs why? NEXT!  
Homer:Is this the doughnut shop?

Sora:No...NEXT!

Homer:Doh!  
Bart:I got you're wallet!  
Homer:GIVE THAT BACK BOY!  
Sora:I said next.

Leon:Umm...Why did you kick me out?  
Sora:I dont know... :P You're in. NEXT!  
Kitty:Mew!  
Sora:Crap...

Kitty:Mew Mew Mew Mew!

Sora:SHUT UPP!  
Kitty:Mew!  
Sora:Mew!  
Kitty:NEXT! TTl...I mean Mew!  
Sora:HAHAHA! NEXT!  
Anti Sora:I want in...YOU WILL LET ME IN!  
Sora:Or not. NEXT!  
Riku:No ones left except the kitty and you only have...Pac-man, and Spyro.

Sora:Good enough. NOW LETS KICK THE AUTHORS BUTT!

But back at the authors castle he was planning something.

Author:WHY HAVENT YOU SENT THE WALRUSES OUT YET?  
Minion:Well...They are jumping from planes to make it cool looking, and for a scene in Willy Wonka 2:My Factory is Bombed By Walruses.

Author:Oh...Well...Carry on...

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
